


Love and Chaos (Ye Gods! 2)

by Starralyse



Series: Ye Gods! [2]
Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Bawdy, Brison - Freeform, Emergency medical procedures, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Fantasy, Gods as voyeurs, Gods using mortals as chess pieces, Greek and Roman Gods, Humor, Infidelity, M/M, Not A Fix-It, marriage problems, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:20:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4038469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starralyse/pseuds/Starralyse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bacchus is back! The God of Wine and Revels, after being thrown off Mount Olympus, becomes the new joint owner of Sonny's ailing night club. Sonny ponders the question: Is it possible for a nightclub to be too popular?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

After Hera throws Bacchus off Mt Olympus (head first) for loudly and drunkenly favouring Medusa's coiff of snake heads to Hera's blue dyed streaks, Bacchus finds himself back on Earth.

 

He looks over at his current drinking companion, Chad, who is upset that his old girlfriend is having sex with a mortal named Ben.

 

"They're at it all the time," mourns Chad into his drink.

 

"Is he that good?" asks Bacchus.

 

Chad scowls and Bacchus orders more drinks. With alcohol loosening his tongue, Chad also tells Bacchus that his new boss is trying to push him out of his father's company.

 

Bacchus sympathises. "I used to have a good gig in _The Hills_ , but the boss's wife bounced me out."

 

"That's harsh, man," says Chad. "You were fired?"

 

"I was _let_ _go_ ," says Bacchus, who shivered at the memory of being dangled by his feet over a steep precipice by an angry Goddess. Then, _let go_.

 

He had decided, wisely, that he would lie low for a while, and Salem was just the kind of backwater hole that was perfect for his plans to live a quiet anonymous life out of Odin's eye.

 

He thought he might go into the nightclub business, so he made Chad an offer for Chad's half of Club TBD. 

 

It was an offer that Chad was too drunk to refuse.

 

 

* * *

 

 

After hearing about Abigail and Ben's excesses, Bacchus started to suspect that one of his friends was in town. 

 

Sure enough, when he went to Ben's apartment, Pan was in the couple's bedroom, stretching a rubber condom between his fingers, muttering, "What is it  _for_?"

 

"Have I come at a bad time?" asks Bacchus.

 

"Hey man, no, it's fine," says Pan, waving him in. "They're almost finished, but for the life of me, I can't figure this out."

 

Pan shows Bacchus the stretched condom and explains that Ben keeps putting one on before sex every time.

 

"I don't know if it's just the way that they are using it, but it's a dud every time," says Pan.

 

"What do you mean?" says Bacchus, looking at the naked couple having coitus on the bed. They both seemed to be enjoying it.

 

"No babies," says Pan unhappily.

 

Fertility deities and _babies_. Bacchus really couldn't understand it.

 

"I don't think that's what condoms are for, friend," says Bacchus, knowledgeably. "I have heard from the company's spokesperson that they are ribbed _for_ _pleasure._ "

 

"Oh," says Pan.

 

At that moment, as if to illustrate the point, Abigail shrieks with ecstasy and Ben cries out, "Oh God, Oh God, _Oh God_."

 

Pan looks over at Bacchus. "So what brings you here, Dude? I heard about what happened with Hera. Tough break."

 

Bacchus shrugs. "These things happen. I've just gone into the nightclub business and was wondering whether you wanted to be my new DJ."

 

"Will there be any babies?" asks Pan hopefully.

 

Bacchus shakes his head. "I can't guarantee it."

 

Pan sighs.

 

"I may as well," he says, throwing the condom on the floor with disgust. "It's not as if any baby action is going to go down _here_ any time soon _."_  

 

 

* * *

 

 

Sonny stares at Chad incredulously as he tells him that he has sold his share of TBD to a stranger that Sonny has never even heard of.

 

Chad assures him that Bacchus is a "stand-up guy" and that nothing will change. Sonny can keep running TBD the same way he's always done ( _doing all the work_ ) and Bacchus, with his contacts in the entertainment business, will be more of a promoter, bringing new customers into the night club. 

 

Sonny thinks it sounds smoky already. People named after mythological characters usually turn out to be shady. This is Salem after all. The Phoenix has a home here.

 

"Is your father behind this?" asks Sonny suspiciously.

 

"It has nothing to do with my father, I swear," says Chad.

 

Sonny believes him. Strangely enough, he thinks it could have been worse. 

 

For a moment, as Chad had been telling him his news, he'd thought that Chad was going to say that Paul Narita was Sonny's new business partner. Sonny doesn't think that his marriage could have withstood _that_.

 

"You have to admit that TBD hasn't been doing so well since your Uncle Victor opened _Edge of the Square_ ," says Chad. "This change could be just the thing to get the club going again."

 

Sonny thinks that this change could be just the thing to line Chad's pockets with money again (and rid him of an ailing investment) but he says nothing. He can't blame Chad for wanting out; he just wished that he'd trusted Sonny enough to tell him that he was looking for a new buyer before it became a done deal.

 

 

* * *

 

 

When Sonny meets Bacchus, something about him seems vaguely familiar.

 

T shamelessly sucks up to Sonny's new business partner, serving him drink after drink, hoping to get him on side. Sonny gives T a stern look and T shrugs.

 

Bacchus introduces Sonny to a dapper lounge-lizard of a man who looks like a 70s glam era rock star, and tells him that he is John Pan, their new DJ.

 

"A DJ?" says T. "That's an awesome idea."

 

Sonny gives him a look. _Enough already_.

 

"Well it is," says T, stomping back to the counter.

 

"I suppose we could try it, one or two nights a week," Sonny says grudgingly.

 

"Excellent," says Bacchus. "A drink to our new partnership?"

 

T is instantly there with a bottle of champagne and _three_ glasses. Sonny sighs.

 

"I think this is going to be the perfect new beginning," says Bacchus, raising his glass.

 

"To Club TBD and it's new owner!" toasts T. 

 

Sonny, Bacchus and T clink glasses and drink to the club's future success.

 

* * *

 

 

Sonny can't remember exactly when he agreed to the new rainbow coloured spinning night lighting ( _"If it's too dark, how can the customers read the drink menus?" Sonny had always said_ ), but clearly he had agreed to it because his signature was on the purchase order. Truthfully, after the second glass of champagne, it was a bit of blur. He doesn't remember too much before he was sent home early by Bacchus, with T's urging. 

 

"You work too hard, Sonny," says T, "and you have a family at home that wants to be with you. Take the night off. I can handle this."

 

Once home, Sonny suddenly feels much more clear-headed. He pays off the babysitter and lifts Arianna into his arms.

 

"Hey, _Baby Doll_ ," he says. "How was _your_ day?" Arianna gibbers back happily. 

 

After eating their dinners, Sonny reads her a story, playing and miming the characters all the while, as she laughs and jiggles with delight. When she finally gets tired and flops on the sofa, he puts her to bed.

 

It's late when Will arrives home. Things get off to a bad start when he asks Will where he's been. 

 

"I was working," says Will. "I thought you told me that you were going to be working late at the club tonight?"

 

"I was, but I got the night off."

 

"Well, I couldn't be expected to know that," says Will.

 

Sonny tries changing the subject.

 

"I met my new partner in the club," he says.

 

Will opens his phone and checks his messages.

 

"He seems nice," says Sonny. He goes on to tell Will about the new plans, the DJ and the new lighting. 

 

As soon as Sonny is finished, Will stops phone texting and says, "I think I'll go to sleep now. I'm feeling a bit tired."

 

Sonny watches his departing back sadly. 

 

Will was never going to forgive him for having slept with Brian.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It is the night of the grand re-opening, and Sonny's club is as full as it's ever been.

 

It feels like a brand new place altogether. Sonny's bright white lights are gone, replaced with moving dance lighting and intimate, dark corners. The dining tables are gone to make room for the dance floor, and dark blue couches and low tables are set around the edges of the room. At one end of the dance floor is a podium for the new DJ.

 

Sonny laments the loss of the quietly hissing coffee machines and the aromas of fresh buns. This used to be a place where you could hear yourself talk and smell the coffee brewing. Now it was just full of people cavorting and drinking.

 

He says to T, "Don't you think that maybe this is a little _too much_?"

 

"Are you kidding me?" says T. "This place is _smokin' hot_."

 

John Pan plays his tracks over the loudspeakers, and Sonny gets so lost in the music, that he doesn't even notice when Paul approaches him.

 

"Sonny," says Paul. "I had to see you."

 

"You can't be here," says Sonny. "You know how Will gets." 

 

Paul says, "I can't go away, knowing that you hate me. You have to forgive me."

 

Sonny looks at him. He sees his sincere sad eyes. Paul had been sincere when he'd told Sonny that he chose his baseball career over a life with Sonny. He had also been sincere when he had told Sonny that he slept with Sonny's husband. Sonny can't deal with Paul's sincerity any more. Something dark and ugly rises to the surface.

 

"I don't forgive you," Sonny says. "Stay or go, it is nothing to do with me. Do what you want - you will anyway." 

 

Paul looks shocked.

 

Sonny turns his back on Paul. When he looks up he sees that Bacchus is watching him, and for a moment he feels pinned to the spot by that deep ancient gaze. Bacchus nods his head and Sonny is suddenly free to move again.

 

He walks mindlessly back to the office. Unlike the bar, the office is completely unchanged; Bacchus has no interest in the paperwork. 

 

Alone in his small drab sanctuary, Sonny wishes that he could go home, but his home hasn't felt like home for a while. For a moment, he remembers being in Brian's apartment and closes his eyes. Brian's bedroom smells like sandalwood, and in the morning, his large bay window sends warm sunlight flooding onto the bed. Sonny remembers waking up on Brian's large comfortable mattress, and the soft fabric of the sheets slithering up his legs. He can hear the sound of a hissing coffee maker and feel the mattress shift as Brian climbs on the bed to wake him up, and oh, the way that Brian wakes him up...

 

... But he can't go back there.

 

After their last meeting, Brian had understood his wishes and done exactly what Sonny had asked him to. He'd stayed away.

 

Sonny has now ruined every relationship with every man he's ever loved. It didn't take him long.

 

The door opens and Bacchus comes in with a bottle of spirits and two glasses. 

 

"I believe it's the traditional cure for melancholy," says Bacchus, filling the glasses, "and one should never drown one's sorrows alone."

 

 

* * *

 

 

The next night, the new TBD is busier than ever. 

 

"Boss, this is awesome," says T. "See that chick over there?" T points to a gorgeous girl in a low cut black dress. 

 

"She's been grabbing my butt every time I walk past." Sonny doesn't have the heart to tell him that it's actually the man sitting next to her who's been doing the butt-pinching. Sonny had made the mistake of going past there once himself.

 

A lot of the customers have been getting frisky tonight: playing footsie out in the open _(where is a table when you need one?)_ , kissing in dark secluded corners _(and more than kissing)_ , and flagrantly grinding and bootie-popping on the dance floor. Some people have no shame.

 

Will stalks into club after happy hour (missing the bootie-popping display by a hair's-breadth).

 

He says angrily, "Paul was here, and you didn't tell me?"

 

Sonny says, "Nothing happened. How did you find out?"

 

Will flicks a quick glance at T.

 

"Sorry Boss," mumbles T.

 

"He said you looked upset. What did Paul say to you?"

 

Sonny stares daggers at T, who has found a dark coffee stain on the counter and is rubbing at it furiously whilst being careful not to look at Sonny.

 

"Nothing. The usual," says Sonny. "He wants to be forgiven."

 

"I bet," says Will. "Can't you see he's just trying to get you back?"

 

"Well that would make one of you," says Sonny. 

 

T looks up and his mouth forms a slack O. 

 

Will stares at Sonny for a moment, then stalks out of the club. A few moments later Bacchus follows him out.

 

 

* * *

 

 

As a fellow purveyor of alcoholic beverages, Bacchus feels that he and Sonny share a kinship.

 

He'd been surprised, upon his return to Salem, to realise that his matchmaking efforts with Brian and Sonny had borne no fruit.

 

Sonny had returned to his husband and confessed his infidelity, and his husband had repaid his honesty with suspicion. It seemed unfair to Bacchus that they should both be guilty of the same transgression, but that only one should be granted forgiveness from the other. 

 

Bacchus follows Will to Paul's hotel room.

 

Will says, "Why won't you just go away?"

 

Paul says, "What exactly do you think is going to happen between me and Sonny now? I slept with his husband. _He hates me_."

 

"Then why don't you leave town and let Sonny and me work things out _alone_."

 

"Why don't you spend more time with your husband, instead of sniffing around me all the time? Why is it that, whenever I turn around, you're always here, digging into my past and asking questions about me. Anyone would think that you were _obsessed_."

 

"I'm not!" says Will shakily.

 

"Are you sure about that?" Paul says silkily, moving in closer. 

 

Bacchus sniffs the air, and he feels his sex aspect tingle.

 

"Just kiss," Bacchus says softly, laying down just the lightest whisper of sex into the room.

 

Will launches himself into Paul's arms, and they grab at each other passionately, tearing at each other's shirts and hungrily kissing each other with open mouths. Will pulls Paul's shirt over his head and Paul carries them both to the bed.

 

"What in Hades do you think you're doing?" says a throaty voice behind Bacchus.

 

_Not again._

 

This time Bacchus chooses to turn around to face the Love God.  _He doesn't want to present his ass as a target again._

 

Surprisingly, the voice doesn't belong to the _Love God_ that Bacchus expected.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Hey there, Aphrodite," says Bacchus, wearing his best shit-eating grin. "What's up?"

 

Aphrodite glares at him with her clear blue eyes. Sure, she looks sweet and cherubic-faced now, but Bacchus once made the mistake of insulting the pink streak in her corn-gold hair in _public_ - 

 

\- For a moment a memory almost forms _(this is IMPORTANT, his drink-addled brain tells him),_ but it is banished by Aphrodite's angry voice. 

 

"What are you doing here, _Bacchus_?"

 

"I was just on my way to the bar, when I got a little turned around, -"

 

"Don't lie to me!" Aphrodite snaps. "Are you interfering in my son's business again?"

 

"No, no," says Bacchus, instantly. "You know me. Pervert. Sex God. _Voyeur_. I was just taking a stroll when I smelled a bit of hokey-pokey goin' down, so I just thought I'd pop in and catch the show."

 

Aphrodite purses her lips in a hard line and stares at him grimly.

 

"- Everybody knows how I like to watch a bit of _Ugh Ugh_ now and again-"  Bacchus matches his words to a pantomime of fist pumping.

 

"You are a pig," says Aphrodite. 

 

"Whoa! Sheet slippage!" Bacchus exclaims, pointing over her shoulder at the bed.

 

Aphrodite turns around and is distracted by the sight of the bedsheets sliding off Paul's impressive, well-formed backside. By the time she turns back, Bacchus is long gone.

 

 

* * *

 

 

There is an itch under Sonny's skin, and he just can't scratch it. 

 

It's not just him. It seems that everyone in the bar is _sex-obsessed_. He can't even count the number of times he's seen people groping each other on the dance floor. He's a little afraid of going out there and having his butt squeezed for the umpteenth time. The thing that scares him the most is that he _actually wants_ it to happen again. 

 

He's been noticing men at the club a lot more too. He tries not to, but there are so many beautiful ones flaunting themselves here every night that he can't help but look. Just look.

 

What makes it worse is that he and Will haven't have been together for ages. The only person Sonny has slept with, since he'd gotten stabbed months ago, was Brian (and that had involved a completely different hard object being thrust into his body).

 

He feels a flush work itself up his skin at the memory of Brian moving inside him, of Brian's hands stroking his body and his hungry mouth pressing soft intimate kisses against his skin ...

 

Sonny abruptly makes an excuse to leave the crowded bar, and cools off in the car park, away from the men and the music. 

 

It's much colder outside and Sonny feels himself slowly returning back to normal.

 

T is the only one who seems unaffected by the new mood of the club.

 

"That's the thirteenth time someone has put a hand on my ass tonight," says T. "I think I'm going for a new record."

 

"T," says Sonny, "Don't you find it a little strange that everyone is just so ... _flagrant_?"

 

"Nah, Boss," T grins. "Everybody is just having a good time."

 

Sonny asks T, "Is Bacchus still drinking the profits?"

 

"Don't worry, Boss. I've got it covered. Whilst he's out doing his thing, I'll be raking in the money. We're going to make a bundle tonight." T throws himself back out onto the dance floor again.

 

And there it is, grope number 14.

 

T turns around to look back at Sonny and pumps his fist in the air.

 

 

* * *

 

 

With the mood of the club still buzzing under his skin, Sonny returns home and crawls into bed next to Will's sleeping form. He snuggles against his back and puts his hand on Will's hip.

 

Will says, "Don't, please."

 

Sonny turns over and away from him, staring blindly out into the dark.

 

"I'm sorry," Will whispers.

 

"You have nothing to be sorry for," says Sonny. He gets up to go to the bathroom, to work _(his feelings)_ off another way. 

 

When he crawls back into bed, he can't be sure, but he thinks he hears Will sob in the darkness.

 

He listens for it again, but the night is quiet.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The next day Will goes to see Paul. 

 

"Yesterday was a mistake," he says. Will stares at Paul's half naked, toned, hard body.

 

"Don't you ever wear clothes?" he snaps.

 

Paul gives him a flat stare and slowly and insolently puts his shirt _on_.

 

Will's nostrils _flare_. 

 

"You need to get out of town," says Will.

 

"Or what?" says Paul.

 

"Or I'll make you," says Will.

 

"Yeah, and how are you going to do that, Will?" Paul stalks closer.

 

Will backs away.

 

"I'm warning you," says Will. "Don't take another step."

 

Paul pauses for a moment, then, oh-so-casually, puts one foot in front of the other.

 

Will's breath hitches.

 

He launches himself against Paul and they both go toppling onto the bed. Will tears at Paul's clothes, roughly dragging his shirt over his head. Paul rolls them and they tumble across the bed in a tangle of limbs and rapidly discarded clothing.

 

"I hate you," says Will, clutching at Paul's shoulders and panting against his neck.

 

"I hate you more," says Paul, grinding against him.

 

The resultant sex-and-sheet-Armageddon ends in a screaming shuddering climax as they both flop back against the pillows, exhausted and sated.

 

Then comes the pillow talk.

 

"This is all your fault," says Will.

 

From the corridor, the bellboy softly and quietly closes the small opened crack of door and slides his camera phone back into his pocket.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Victor is suspicious of Sonny's new business partner. 

 

"Could it be because TBD is drawing customers away from your club?" Sonny remarks.

 

"That has nothing to do with it," says Victor. "Who is this man,  _Dion Bacchus?_ I've set people out to find more information about him, but nobody I talk to has ever even heard of him!"

 

"You did _what_?" says Sonny. "What gives you the right to have my business partners investigated without talking to me first?"

 

"I did it for you," says Victor.

 

"I wish you hadn't," says Sonny bluntly. "Why can't you just mind your own business?"

 

"The world is full of sharks," said Victor. "You're my family. I want to protect you from them."

 

"I can protect myself," insists Sonny.

 

"Then for God's sake, start trying," grumps Victor. "And you can start with that lying weasel of a husband of yours." 

 

He stomps out of the club.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Will tells Paul, "You can't tell Sonny what happened last night."

 

"Don't you think he deserves to know the truth?"

 

"He won't forgive _you_ ," says Will. "You don't have the same excuse you used last time."

 

"And you think that he'd forgive _you_?"

 

"We have a child together. A family," says Will. "Family means everything to Sonny."

 

Paul says, "You always hide behind them. If your family life is so great, then why are you always here, instead of with them? Do you want to know what I think?"

 

"I don't care what you think!" Will declares.

 

"I think you came here to be fucked," says Paul, stalking towards him. 

 

Will's eyes goggle. He says, "I did not! I _loathe_ you!"

 

Paul says, "Back at you, _Cheater_."

 

Will sucks in his breath. " _Home-wrecker_!" he accuses.

 

" _Narcissist_."

 

" _Has Been._ "

 

" _Wannabe_."

 

Will's knees hit the edge of the bed and he collapses backwards on it.

 

Paul pounces. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Sonny's bar is packed with people again, and after hearing another couple going at it in the toilet stall next to his, Sonny is starting to wonder whether it is possible for a club to b _e too popular_. He flushes the toilet and washes his hands quickly, hoping to make it out before the couple emerges. He ducks into his office to get away and finds a couple making out on his sofa.

 

Moments later, T sees two half-dressed people running out of Sonny's office, muttering angrily. 

 

"Get a room, assholes," Sonny shouts after them, and slams the door shut. T thinks it's time for he and Sonny to have _the talk._  

 

"Anything wrong, Boss?" says T.

 

"I'm fine, T," says Sonny briskly.

 

"I'm a good listener. If it has to do with you and Will, maybe I can help."

 

"You can't," says Sonny. 

 

"Look, I know it's none of my business-"

 

"It really isn't," snaps Sonny. 

 

T tries again. "Sonny, you just yelled at _our_ _customers_."

 

Sonny looks devasted. "Oh my God," says Sonny. "I really did, didn't I?"

 

"I know you've been under a lot of stress," says T. "But you don't need to snap at people here. We all just want to help."

 

"I _know_ ," says Sonny. "And - I'm _sorry_."

 

"What can I do to help?" asks T. 

 

Sonny thinks about it. "I need to fix things," he says. "Would you mind looking after the club for me tonight? There's someone that I think I really need to see."

 

 

* * *

 

 

Paul sucks on Will's neck and he tilts his head back and groans. 

 

"I don't think-" says Will. 

 

 _Suck_. 

 

"-we should do this-"

 

 _Suck_. 

 

"-again."

 

"Are you saying-" Paul says. _Suck_. "-that you don't - like it?"

 

"I -" Will groans, "-like it-"

 

Paul slides down Will's body and he shivers. 

 

"-But I think - that's - ( _groan)_ \- the problem," says Will.

 

Paul slides his hand up Will's thigh. 

 

 _"Oh God!"_ Will says hoarsely. 

 

"Tell me you don't want this, and I'll stop."

 

 

* * *

 

 

Sonny knows what his problem is now, and who can help him. 

 

He's still _so_ _angry_. Angry and hurt and betrayed, and he's been bottling it away, the same as he'd done before. After his night of passion and pleasure - and yes, love - with Brian, Sonny had been able to finally let go of his anger at Will and let it roll off him in a wave. After Brian, Sonny knew that he could forgive Will. (Even if the shame came later).

 

But Sonny still did not forgive _Paul_. 

 

Even after all this time and after everything that had happened, it was _that_ anger that had been with him all this time, eating away at him, cutting up his chances for peace and happiness. 

 

Paul had come to him pleading for forgiveness. He had said that he couldn't leave until Sonny forgave him, and Sonny refused to. 

 

If Sonny forgave Paul, it would free them all; it would free Sonny from his resentment, Will from his jealousy, and Paul from his guilt. If Sonny was going to save his marriage, he had to forgive Paul. _(Or sleep with Brian again)._

 

He goes to Paul's hotel room. 

 

He is about to knock, when the bellboy arrives.

 

* * *

 

 

Bacchus decides to check up on Pan, after he refuses Bacchus' invitation to a drinking spree for the third night in a row.

 

He finds him in Ben's bedroom, sulkily watching Ben and Abby get it on.

 

"What are you doing here, Friend," Bacchus says.

 

"I don't know," says Pan. "I keep waiting and hoping that something will happen, some change, some _development_ \- _anything_ \- but it's the same soulless mating over and over again. Yet still I come back, thinking it has to get better, only to be met with a fresh new round of disappointment. I do not know what is wrong with me, Bacchus. I do not enjoy watching this ritual coupling, and yet I cannot stay away!" Pan wails.

 

"That is how they suck you in, these mortals. You want to stay to see the interesting bits, but there are so many boring bits that you have to get through first. If I could, I would go fastly forward through all of it. But I cannot, and that is why I raise another drink to my lips."

 

He turns to Pan. 

 

"My friend," he says solemnly, turning the goggling satyr away from the distressing sight of Ben and Abby making out. "I think it is time for you to go home."

 

"Home?" says Pan wistfully. "But I thought you needed my help with your plans?"

 

"Not yet," says Bacchus. "But perhaps, if I have need of you in the future, for a very short while, you might still come?"

 

"I would come!" says Pan loyally.

 

"Thank you." Bacchus nods his head gratefully.

 

"No, thank _you_ ," says Pan.

 

Pan speeds away gleefully, shouting,  _"I'm free! I_ _'m finally freeeeeeee!"_

 

 

* * *

 

 

The bellboy is really young, with curly blonde hair and limpid blue eyes. 

 

"No need for that," the boy says cheerily, and appears to swipe an electronic passkey over the lock. The door swings ajar. 

 

There is movement on the bed, and Sonny sees Paul moving up and down under a sheet. For less than a second Sonny thinks, _pushups?,_ then he recognises what he is looking at. He's never seen it from this angle. 

 

He's already backing away from the door in embarrassment, intending to leave without announcing his presence, when he hears the other man's voice from the bedroom. 

 

"Oh God, yes, like that, just a little more. Harder! Oh God! Yes!" Will shouts.

 

Sonny freezes in shock. 

 

The little bellboy slips in front of him and discreetly closes the door before they're seen. 

 

"Um, well," he says. "I guess maybe that was not such a good idea. You won't tell anybody I did that will you? Sir? _Sir_ , is everything all right?"

 

"What?" says Sonny. 

 

"You don't look so well," says the bellhop. "Let me call you a cab."

 

Sonny supposes that he must have agreed, and that he must have given the cab driver his address, because he is quickly handed into a cab, and driven to an apartment building. 

 

When he gets out of the taxi, he notices for the first time that this isn't his apartment at all. 

 

He's standing in front of Brian's building. 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for bad language and babies in peril. Lots of Brian in the second half.

 

Sonny doesn't know how long he's been standing in front of Brian's apartment building. All he knows is that he's getting cold. He should make a decision. Stay. Or go. 

 

He does neither.

 

"Sonny?" says Brian, coming out of the building.

 

"Hi," Sonny says. 

 

"You're cold." Brian takes his hands.

 

"Yes." Sonny can feel the chill in the air. 

 

Brian keeps hold of one of Sonny's hands and leads him up to his apartment. 

 

It is warmer up here, but still Sonny is so cold. 

 

He thinks he may have said it out loud because Brian takes his hands and rubs at them until the skin is warm.

 

He seats Sonny on the sofa. Sonny can hear him moving around the kitchen. Brian comes back with a cup of hot chocolate. 

 

He hands Sonny his drink and watches as he drinks it down to the bottom. He takes it out of his hands.

 

"Better?" says Brian. 

 

Sonny nods. 

 

"What's happened? Why are you here?" says Brian. 

 

Sonny doesn't know what to say. _I saw my husband in bed with another man and I accidentally found myself standing in front of your apartment building._

 

But there are no accidents. Sonny believes in _Fate_.

 

"Please," says Sonny. The questions are too hard. 

 

Brian gently strokes Sonny's cheek. Sonny pulls his hand from his cheek, and places it around his waist, behind his back. Sonny wraps his arms around Brian's neck. 

 

"Sonny, you're not feeling yourself ..." says Brian. 

 

"Please," says Sonny, peppering heated kisses against Brian's neck. He moves until he is rubbing up against Brian like a cat, trying to get closer. Sonny unsnaps the buttons on Brian's shirt, one by one. He nuzzles against Brian's neck and breathes him in. 

 

"Sonny, you're still upset," said Brian. "I don't want to - _fuck!"_ he says as Sonny's hand slips into Brian's shirt and rubs against his chest. Brian groans. 

 

 _"Please, Brian,"_ says Sonny. 

 

Brian doesn't have to be asked four times.

 

He grabs Sonny and hoists him fireman-style over his shoulder and carries him back to the bedroom. 

 

* * *

 

When Sonny comes back to work at TBD, Bacchus can smell the sex on him. 

 

Sonny is calm and relaxed behind the bar, chatting up customers and serving drinks. 

 

"Did you have a good time?" says Bacchus, and Sonny appears startled, under the _God of Wine and Revelry's_ knowing gaze. 

 

"What?" says Sonny. 

 

"There's nothing like laying some pipe to get the blood pumping again."

 

"It wasn't-" says Sonny, "I didn't- "

 

Bacchus just looks at him and Sonny goes silent. 

 

"Drink?" says Bacchus. 

 

"Um, sure," says Sonny. 

 

Bacchus pours two glasses of ale. He gives Sonny the smaller one. 

 

They drink them down silently. 

 

"Do you believe in fate?" says Sonny. 

 

"Just the one?" says Bacchus who has met all _The Fates_. He vaguely recalls getting spectacularly sloshed, and an incident that may or may not have involved bumping uglies with one of those old crones, and something to do with a minotaur. It gets hazy after that. 

 

_Ah memory. Thank the Gods for wine._

 

 _Beer is good as well._ He takes another drink. 

 

"It's just that I met somebody by coincidence today," says Sonny. "And it just seems as if fate keeps throwing him in my path, whenever I feel the need - um - whenever I'm upset about something. He is there to - um - take my mind off it."

 

"Brian," says Bacchus.

"How did you know it was him?" says Sonny. 

 

"He just came in the door," says Bacchus. 

 

Sonny turns and sees Brian walk into the club. He makes a beeline for Sonny. Sonny feels his stomach swoop. 

 

"Why don't you use the office?" Bacchus says. 

 

* * *

 

 

Bacchus is watching them from above.

 

"Sonny, you sent me away once, and I went," says Brian. "But I can't do it again. _It's too hard_."

 

Nice _double-entendre_ , thinks Bacchus, chewing popcorn, but it goes over their heads. _Mortals_. 

 

"Brian, I care about you, but I'm married," says Sonny. 

 

"You can't deny that there's something between us. _Tell me that you don't feel it_ ," says Brian.

 

 _Heh_ , thinks Bacchus. _Feel it._

 

 _"It's impossible,"_ says Sonny, with a pleading look at Brian. 

 

Brian stares forlornly back. 

 

 _Fuck this,_ thinks Bacchus. He sends a whisper of his sex aspect spiralling into the room. 

 

Sonny takes a step towards Brian, and they grab at each other, kissing and groping, toppling back on the sofa.  

 

 _Yes!_ Bacchus capers with delight. 

 

A high gravelly voice says, "It would appear, _Winemaker_ , that you are involving yourself in my affairs, _yet again?"_

 

Bacchus spins around. 

 

 _The God of Love_ stares back at him with his cold blue eyes.  

 

* * *

 

"Sonny is my business partner," says Bacchus. "It is hardly _none_ of my affair."

 

"You seek to make me believe that this-" Eros points at Brian and Sonny, both naked now, and exploring each other's bodies with hands, mouths and tongues - "has anything to do with the purveyance of beverages?"

 

"What do you want, Eros? You know I have been tossed off the mountain."

 

"This is a drinking establishment is it not?" says Eros. "I believe I would like a drink. Serve me."

 

"Do you have ID?" says Bacchus. 

 

* * *

 

Eros and Bacchus are sitting at the bar, drinking. 

 

Bacchus says, "You are a total dick. I shouldn't even be drinking with you. You have treated me like shit, you asshole."

 

Eros says, "What the fuck are you talking about?"

 

"Everything. _Everything_! Everything with you is some plot. Well fuck it, I have had enough!"

 

"Here," says Eros, opening a new bottle. "Have another drink."

 

"By God, I will!" says Bacchus, downing another glass of ale. "If that is not bad enough, you send your _flunky_  here to threaten me. Well I'm not going to take it any more!" 

 

Bacchus stands up and wobbles unsteadily. 

 

"Get out of my bar," he commands.

 

"What flunky? As you can see, I am here completely alone," says Eros. 

 

"Your mother," says Bacchus.

 

"Who?" says Eros. 

 

"Aphrodite."

 

"Oh, _her_ ," says Eros. _"She wishes."_

 

"But ... I heard that she was your _mom_ ," says Bacchus. 

 

" _Please_ ," says Eros, snarkily. 

 

"That's what everybody thinks. And that Mars is your dad."

 

"Mr. Commando? _Give me a break_ ," says Eros. 

 

"Well, then," Bacchus is completely baffled now. _"Why the fuck are you letting her get up in your business?"_

 

* * *

 

Eros tells him the whole story. 

 

"Aphrodite asked me for a favour. It is always good to be owed a favour by one of _The Twelve_ , it brings status, and there is of course the obligation to be met," says Eros. At Bacchus perplexed expression, he says, "She would have owed me one."

 

He continues, "I had been the one to spear Will and Gabi with my arrow years earlier. I watched the Will mortal grow older and realised that he was in to guys and trying to disguise it. Aphrodite told me that I was the only one skilled enough to make a new shot - to knock out his arrow for Gabi, and replace it with the arrow for Sonny instead."

 

"Can you do that?" says Bacchus.

 

Eros shrugs. "I may have allowed myself to be swayed by her errant flattery. But I had done my research, I had seen Sonny and Will together, and thought they were adorable together. The match seemed fertile. Unfortunately, during my research, Aphrodite distracted me when Will was on his date with Neil, and when he was working for EJ." 

 

Eros pauses in his story, tapping his lip.

 

"As to EJ, I realise that there was no possibility of a love match there, but if I had observed Will with him, it would have told me the one thing that I needed to know before attempting to make the new shot ..."

 

Bacchus says knowingly, "The Will mortal is seriously in to _studly beefcake_."

 

Eros gives a grim, sad smile and nods his head.

 

"As you say, the Will mortal has a distinct sexual type, and Sonny, as lovely as he is, does not have a big enough abs to really satisfy Will's sexual proclivity. You can guess the rest. I made the shot and knocked out Gabi's arrow, but it was a bad shot, poorly executed, and the arrow barely took hold. It was loose and wobbling. I failed."

 

"But I've seen the arrow," Bacchus says."It hasn't fallen out."

 

Eros nods. "Aphrodite was there. She promised not to tell anyone what she'd seen and before I could stop her, she'd knocked it back in, I don't know what with. Gratitude maybe, fear of being alone, a desire for security, all inferior glues to real love. So now you know my secret, _Winemaker_. To get out from under Aphrodite's influence I need to fix Will and Sonny's interests more securely with each other, or others, or remain with this sword of Damocles hanging over my head until Aphrodite chooses to use it. What would you have me do? Would you leave me to fix what can be fixed?"

 

"That depends," says Bacchus, "On who you choose to be with Sonny."

 

"Who do you think?"

 

"You expect me to guess?"

 

"I favour Paul of course," says Eros.

 

"Really?" says Bacchus. "How is that supposed to work? Sonny catches him with his husband and thinks, _"I gotta have me some of that."_ "

 

"If you hadn't interfered with Brian, it would have been Paul that Sonny turned to in his loneliness," says Eros.

 

"The guy is a closet case. If Sonny asked, he'd go back to hiding his affair with Sonny in a stone-cold minute. He's not ready yet. Why not Brian? He is out and proud."

 

"Sonny, as you may have noticed, is attracted to emotionally challenged men. He is not about to put himself first, and he is not ready for Brian yet, or vice versa. I rather thought ten or twenty years down the track, when they'd both gone through their varied -"

 

Bacchus snorts.

 

Eros looks at him coldly. 

 

"Your idea of matchmaking is to get people intoxicated and see what happens. Your problem is that you have no vision. That is why your plans for Sonny and Brian fell apart."

 

"Well it's too late for Sonny and Paul now. Will has gotten his taste of beefcake, and that genie's not going back into the bottle."

 

"I can still fix it," says Eros, stubbornly.

 

"Give it up," says Bacchus. "Your plan was ruined as soon as Will and Paul hit the sheets the second time."

 

"So you still insist on pushing Sonny and Brian?"

 

Bacchus shrugs.

 

"Then we shall not leave here as allies," says Eros. "And you will rue the day you ever crossed me."

 

Eros leaves.

 

"Been there, done that," says Bacchus. 

 

He takes another drink. Too much conversation always makes him thirsty.

 

* * *

 

Photos of Will's tryst with the famous Paul Narita hit the _Salem Spectator_ front page and Aphrodite rushes into TBD in a towering rage. 

 

"This is all your fault," screams Aphrodite, throwing the newspaper at Bacchus. "You did this! What do you have to say for yourself?"

 

Bacchus picks up the newspaper.

 

"Nice composition," he says.

 

"You fool! Eros will skin you alive for this!"

 

"You think?" Bacchus says mildly. 

 

"What does that mean?" 

 

"I just wonder how Eros really feels about you taking such a keen interest in his business. You would think that Will and Sonny was _your_ love match and not _his_."

 

"What are you talking about?"

 

"Just that I don't think _The Love God_ is going to be all that happy to hear that _The Goddess of Love_ is trying to usurp his agency, _yet again_."

 

"You don't know what you're talking about," says Aphrodite. 

 

"Yeah well, I didn't do this," Bacchus says, throwing the paper at Aphrodite's feet. 

 

* * *

 

"I know I should be feeling guilty," says Sonny. 

 

He is lying in Brian's apartment, in Brian's bed. The newspaper is lying on the bedroom table.

 

"Ssh," says Brian. He strokes Sonny's back. "You deserve to be happy, too."

 

"But doing something wrong, just because someone else did something wrong, does not make it right."

 

"Oh, Sonny," Brian's hand strokes down Sonny's chest, then he pulls away the bed sheet. "Let me show you just how right this can be."

 

* * *

 

News of Eros and Aphrodite's feud becomes common knowledge on Mount Olympus. 

 

 _"No Love Lost between Love Gods"_ , reads the _Mount Olympus Sentinel_. 

 

Aphrodite throws the _paper_ at Athena in a rage. Athena ducks. 

 

"There is no feud," rages Aphrodite. "It's that Bacchus, causing trouble, and creating friction between Eros and me."

 

"Now Aphrodite," says Athena. "I don't really think that is in his _character_."

 

"Oh sure, take his side!" says Aphrodite. "I should have known that you would take everybody else's side but mine!"

 

"But dear one," says Athena. "How can he be causing this trouble between you, when he isn't even here?"

 

"It's him. He's using one of his dipsy little minions like the nymphs, or the satyrs to spread trouble," insists Aphrodite. 

 

"You can't go around spreading rumours about the nymphs or the satyrs. They won't like it," says Athena. 

 

"He won't get away with this," mutters Aphrodite.

 

* * *

 

Pan was happy to be back on Mount Olympus with his flock, but he'd heard concerning rumours about Aphrodite who had returned to the mountain in a raging fury, after visiting Bacchus in Club TBD.

 

Now it seems things had gone silent on the Aphrodite front.

 

 _Smoky_.

 

The fauns tell him that they saw her on the road to Delphi, and he wonders if she has gone there to consult the oracle. 

 

Or _someone_ or _something_ else. 

 

He tells his flock that something has come up and he needs to go out of town for a few days. 

 

He follows Aphrodite to Delphi. 

 

What he discovers there sends him fleeing back to Earth.

 

* * *

 

Paul is putting his clothes back on again. 

 

From the bed Will says, "I don't know why I keep doing this."

 

"You love the drama," says Paul. "The impending feeling that everything could come apart at any moment. You thrive on it."

 

"That's horrible," says Will. "I don't love that."

 

"Then you love the sex," says Paul. 

 

"Why are you being like this," says Will. "So callous?"

 

"Maybe it's because I love the sex, too," says Paul. 

 

* * *

 

Pan appears in Club TBD in a flourish.

 

He cries out, " _Aphrodite is back and she has unleashed_ _The Fates_."

 

"What?" says Bacchus. "That's crazy, everyone knows that _The Fates_ cannot be controlled."

 

"She does not care," says Pan. "She returned to Mount Olympus in a fiery rage, and she will rain disaster upon everyone, for the slightest chance to wrest victory from failure."

 

Eros says, "Unleashing The Fates is an act so dangerous, I cannot believe that even she would attempt it. If they chose, they could unwind her very existence."

 

The clouds cover the sun, and lightning suddenly lashes the sky. Rain pelts down, and a group of mortals rush inside the club for shelter. As they divest themselves of their umbrellas and raincoats, Bacchus sees that it is Will, Gabi with the baby, Will's father Lucas, and Brian.

 

T says, "Hey Gabi. Long time no see." 

 

Sonny comes out of the office.  He looks stunned to see Will and Brian both there at the same time. 

 

In the sudden lashing of the wind, Bacchus sees the obsidian swirl of infinity descend and swirl into the club. 

 

" _No_ ," says Bacchus in horror. "She has unleashed them on _us_."

 

Eros calls out, "Aphrodite!"

 

Out of the swirl, Aphrodite appears. She is wearing a tight pink mini dress. 

 

"What do you want?" she says. 

 

\---

 

As Eros and Aphrodite argue, Bacchus watches as three very old, very wrinkled women materialise in the dark corner of the club. It is Clothos, Atropos and Lachesis. They stare up blindly to the heavens, and Clothos, holding the threads of life, starts spinning, her fingers nimbly winding up the spindle. 

 

"Eros," Bacchus says, grabbing his arm and directing his gaze to the old women. 

 

Clothos drops the spindle, and for a moment Bacchus is blinded as the threads snake wildly around the room in an explosion of light and colour. When he can see again, Clothos has picked up the spindle again, and starts to wind one single, fragile, delicately coloured thread. 

 

In the silence, Bacchus hears a baby start to cough, then gasp. 

 

"Ari?" says Gabi. She goes over to her child's pram and looks down. 

 

"Ari!" she screams. 

 

\---

 

Bacchus is staring at the choking baby in horror, as the mortals stand and stare with shock. 

 

The tableau seems to be frozen, until Brian breaks it, moving forward to treat the baby.  

 

Everybody suddenly starts to move again and the air is cut with plaintive wails. 

 

Lucas says, "I'll call the ambulance."

 

"Do something!" Bacchus says to the frozen Love God. 

 

Brian is standing over her with a small pen knife, cutting carefully into her throat.

 

"A tube!" Brian commands.

 

T snaps apart a swizzle stick and hands it to Brian. 

 

Will is holding Arianna's arm. He keeps repeating, "it's all right, baby, daddy's here. It's all right."

 

Brian keeps working, pushing the tube through the muscles in her throat.

 

The child goes quiet.

 

" _No_ ," Sonny whispers, anguished. 

 

Gabi wails. 

 

 _"Baby killer!"_ Pan screams, pointing at Aphrodite. 

 

Horns start to start to grow and curl from his head and his eyes fill with red and yellow. 

 

"No, no!" says Aphrodite. "I didn't mean it."

 

Pan's satyr horns extend to points and his beard grows long and black. His eyes turn completely dark. He lunges at her and she flees with Pan in pursuit.

 

They both vanish. 

 

"Eros!" shouts Bacchus. "Fix this. I beg of you, please!"

 

"What would you have me do?" Eros returns. "I am not Hades! I hold no sway in his domain. That is your area not mine."

 

"Even if I could get her back," said Bacchus. "Too much time would pass on Earth. She would never see her family again." 

 

Bacchus hears the fast approach of dozens of large dark wings, flying through the sky. 

 

_Harpies!_

 

"Be Gone, _you old Bats_!" Bacchus shouts. "You will not take her!"

 

A mocking female laugh cuts through the night. "How do you intend to stop us, _Lord of Revels_?"

 

"Look sharp!" says Eros, drawing his bow and pointing his arrow at the sky. "If any of them get past me, you're going to have to take them out."

 

Eros' arrows fly through the sky. The Harpies scream with pain and rage as mark after mark is hit with unerring precision. 

 

"This cannot stop us, _Son of Chaos_ ," says a furious harpy. "Your trinket will not work on us. We are not weak-minded simpletons!"

 

Bacchus turns desperately towards the Fates. The three old women are standing in a huddle to one side, dressed in their tattered robes. The Spinner is staring backwards into the past; The Cutter is staring forwards into the future; the eldest and ugliest of them, The Lot Drawer, is looking in the present, and at him. 

 

The old hag blows him a kiss, and winks. 

 

A small wheezing sound comes out of Arianna's throat. 

 

"She's breathing!" says T. 

 

"Thank God," says Will. " _Thank God, thank God, thank God._ "

 

"The EMT's are here," says Lucas, rushing in with the medics.

 

"Will she be all right?" Sonny asks. 

 

"She seems to be breathing on her own," says Brian, "but we need to take her to the hospital so they can check her out. Don't worry," he tells Will and Sonny.

 

"Thank God," says Will. Sonny takes his hand and they go to the ambulance to check on their daughter. 

 

Brian watches them leave together. 

 

Eros stares up into the sky at the cloud of harpies. 

 

"What are you still doing here?" he says frigidly. "There's nothing to see. Move along." 

 

He flourishes his bow and arrow meaningfully. 

 

"This is not the last you've heard of us," says the harpy, flying away with her brood. 

 

"Do you think she means it?" says Bacchus. 

 

"I'm immortal," says Eros. "I pretty much expect to "hear of" everyone more than once. That is not a threat."

 

* * *

 

Bacchus sees Will and Sonny sitting together in the ambulance with Ari. 

 

They look like a family. 

 

After all this, after unleashing the fates and almost killing a child, Aphrodite gets her wish; Will and Sonny together. 

 

_This is bullshit._

 

Bacchus sits down, defeated. 

 

"We managed a small victory here, _Winemaker_ ," says Eros. "Be grateful for it."

 

"So, after everything she's done, Aphrodite wins?" he says, sourly. 

 

"She won't get lauded on Mount Olympus for this night's work," says Eros. "You can trust me on that."

 

"It still sucks," says Bacchus. "Those harpies almost dragged that child into the Underworld."

 

"I remember you spent time there," says Eros. "And that you came back again, whole."

 

"I try not to remember being dismembered," says Bacchus.

 

Eros is silent for a moment.

 

"It seems that Fate was on your side again, today," he says.

 

"I think I had her once," says Bacchus, "when I was very, very drunk."

 

* * *

 

In the ambulance Will is holding Arianna's arm. Gabi and Sonny are there next to him, reverently touching Arianna's hair as she stares back at them with wide anxious eyes. 

 

They plan to ride in the ambulance with Ari, but when Sonny sees that Brian isn't with them, he has a moment of panic. He looks around and sees that Brian is talking to one of the EMTs.  

 

"You are coming aren't you?" Sonny asks him. "You'll make sure she's all right?"

 

Brian looks into Sonny distressed face.

 

"Yes. If that's what you want," he says. 

 

"Sonny," says Will. "You need to come, now. We're going."

 

Sonny runs back to the ambulance and it pulls away. 

 

* * *

 

At the hospital Will is pacing up and down waiting to hear the results of Ari's check up. Gabi is with her, because the hospital would only allow one relative to be in the room at a time. 

 

"Why aren't they coming out?" says Will. "What's taking so long?"

 

"Brian said that she would be all right," says Sonny.

 

"She looked so fragile," says Will. "What if she's not all right? What if something happened to her when she stopped breathing?"

 

"She is going to be all right," says Sonny. 

 

Gabi comes out. 

 

She is crying. 

 

"She's all right," Gabi says. "She is all right."

 

Will sags in relief. "Can I see her?"

 

Gabi nods. 

 

Brian comes out. 

 

"You saved my baby," Gabi tells him. She hugs him. "Thank you, _thank you, thank you_."

 

"Thank you," says Will, sincerely and hoarsely, as Gabi finally lets go. 

 

Brian nods.  

 

Brian looks over at Sonny. 

 

Sonny is watching him. 

 

Sonny walks up to him and kisses him fiercely and passionately on the lips, in front of everyone.  

 

* * *

 

Paul, who has just arrived, sees them from the other end of the nurse's station. 

 

He turns away and walks out. 

 

* * *

 

"For someone whose ship did not come in, you don't seem very upset," says Bacchus to Eros. 

 

Eros shrugs. "You win some, you lose some. Then you win some again."

 

"That harpy, earlier," said Bacchus. "She called you _Son of Chaos_."

 

"Ah," said Eros. "I was wondering whether you would remember that."

 

"That would make you older than all the Gods of the mountain," says Bacchus. "Older than Hera, older than Zeus."

 

"Nobody likes being reminded of their age," says Eros. 

 

"And yet you let Aphrodite name you her son, by Mars?" says Bacchus. "You were ancient before she was born."

 

"Sometimes it is better not to remind _The Twelve_ that you had power before they came into existence. They tend to get a little paranoid about things like that."

 

* * *

 

Bacchus' memorable stint as a bar owner comes to an end.

 

"I will miss you," says Sonny, giving him a hug. "Things were - _different_ \- with you around."

 

"Take me with you," says T. When he sees Sonny looking at him he says, "Just kidding, Boss." 

 

Sonny turns away to serve a customer. Behind Sonny's back T mouths, _"Take me with you."_

 

Brian and Neil come into the bar. Brian kisses Sonny.

 

Behind Bacchus, a voice says, "One more drink for the road?"

 

It is Eros. 

 

* * *

 

As one drink turns into three, Bacchus points to Neil and says, "What do you think?"

 

"About what?" says Eros. 

 

"Come on, don't play dumb," says Bacchus. "It's obvious."

 

Eros says, "I will need to study him with Will first, before I make a decision."

 

"Will?" says Bacchus. "Not Will. I'm talking about _Neil and Paul!"_

 

"What are you talking about? They haven't even met!"

 

"Not yet, but _hello!"_ says Bacchus. "Do that little _arrow thingie_ , and _hey presto, a meeting of the muscles!"_

 

"You're not serious?" says Eros. "Tell me you're not thinking of putting together two complete randoms, just because they're both single and you think they'd look hot together? Tell me you can't be that much of an idiot?"

 

Bacchus takes away Eros' glass and bottle. 

 

"The bar is closed," Bacchus says. 

 

* * *

 

Sonny sees Eros leave.

 

"Was that bellboy a friend of yours?" says Sonny. 

 

"Who?" says Bacchus. 

 

Sonny points in the direction that Eros just left. "The bellboy from The Salem Inn."

 

Bacchus has the feeling he has been played. 

 

He starts thinking of ways that he can get Neil to The Salem Inn. 

 

* * *

 

Bacchus leaves one last memento of this ownership of Club TBD. 

 

On the wall of a men's room stall, it is written:

 

For a good time call Bacchus. 

 

I am the God of Wine and Revels, peons. 

 

Look me up. 


End file.
